


Take me away so my feelings don’t corrupt the way you see me

by lavii_is_trash



Category: Smundig, The Oddverse
Genre: Brinebreather, F/F, Kinda the only people that will get this, Sad, are in the discord, brine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavii_is_trash/pseuds/lavii_is_trash
Summary: It seems like an Ordinary day at Smundig but something seems off.





	Take me away so my feelings don’t corrupt the way you see me

_Take me away so my feelings don’t corrupt the way you see me_

* * *

 "No one misses me anyway." "I should stop talking with myself..."

* * *

**I.**  

 

Screaming, paperwork that doesn't get finished, a fire. Everything seems like an ordinary day at Smundig.

The Offices tries to plan a picnic for everyone to take a break from the usual chaos and stress the chaos evokes.

With papers scribbled with everyone's ideas flying around the office space and Tako not stopping eating those papers, Crow and Chiv try to regain order. Unsuccessful.

 

Honestly Ravenous is just watching the destruction happening from afar. Like a train wreck happening in reverse. There is just one possible outcome. Chaos, well more than usual chaos.

 

Flying around the office the little bee snatches all the candy that they can get in the unending chaos.

Bee always gives Ravenous this weird look of proud and disappointment when they’ve been kleptomanic again. They really aren't sure what to make of it.

 

Resting on top of a high shelf, the little bee nibbles on their stolen, sweet treasures. The sweetness lets them ignore the escalating chaos of their surroundings.

 

A void feeling tries to build itself up in ravenous but noticing that it isn’t their own feeling the bee shakes it off, trying to concentrate on their delicious candy.

 

“There you are!”

 

A familiar and heart warming voice exclaims.

It turns out to be the voice of Bee, their owner.

 

With a bee smile, Ravenous buzzes over to her and rests on her comfortable shoulder.

“Were you stealing candy again?”

 

Ravenous averts their gaze.

 

“Pfff, of course, you did you, little Kleptomaniac.”

 

“Well, we need to help build a fire by Lake Lake for the Grand Picnic as we and future generations will call it.”

 

With that Bee walks over to the center of the chaos consisting of Fran, Myth, Crow, and Chiv arguing over what food they want to serve and Raven playing with their dragon Plush, Bird made for them.

 

The aura of the whole discussion is different...like it has not the usual friendly based ground but something different...something sadder…

Bee tries to shake the feeling off and get back to throwing in that they need to serve her favorite food.

 

The planning stretches over the whole day.

 

The sun is already setting when they are almost finished with planing.

 

Ravenous gets the feeling that Bee has the feeling that something is missing.

 

“We have a fire and a fire show planned...but what is fire without-”

 

“Safety?”

 

Kas tries to finish. Bee gives the none Smundig employed an unimpressed face.

 

“-A counterpart. Like a water show.”

 

Bird brightens up.

 

“Yeah! I saw Lavii do some cool tricks with water! Maybe she can add some Jellyfishes too!”

 

Bird looks around for the brinebreather who normally is always hanging around in their shadows until she is mentioned and comes kicking into the conversation.

 

The crew starts to look around.

 

With a bad feeling Bees expression sours.

 

“I haven't seen her the whole day…”

 

“She tends to retrieve back to under her desk to watch videos.”

 

Fran unsurely chimes in, not even believing herself.

 

With a shake of her, head Bee starts moving back to the building.

 

“I’ll get her…”

 

* * *

 

After Bee hasn’t found her wife after ten minutes she gave the ok for everyone to go look for the brinebreather.

 

A gloomy feeling overcame everyone.

 

After another hour Ravenous leads Bee to a specific door.

 

“Oh no, Ravenous no. This room doesn't exist. You know the rule. No one acknowledges the Non-Existent-Room-Of-Things-We-Destroyed.”

 

Ravenous gives her a look.

 

“Fine…”

 

Hesitantly Bee opens the door.

 

The dark room filled with all kinds of weird broken stuff seems to be the center of the gloomy aura.

 

With a gulp, the technician tries to switch the light switch. Though that one seems to be broken too.

 

“Lavii? Sweetie?”

 

From a corner, a muffled sob swings through the air, intensifying the sad aura.

 

Quickly Bee moves to the source of the paining sound.

 

Under a table with only three legs toppled over sits a crying bundle of brown hair and dark purple tears.

 

Lavii glances up at her wife with a red puffy face, forcing up a horrible fake smile.

 

At once Bee drops on her knees in front of the brinebreather. The sadness radiating from the girl is almost unbearable.

 

“Lavii-”

 

“I-It’s okay! I’m- I am fine, really-”

 

The crying brinebreather is cut off by a shaking sob.

 

Trying to suppress her own tears, Bee takes her wife into her arms.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“It doesn't matter, really.”

 

“It does matter.”

 

“A...Are you sure? Is it worth torturing yourself here just to listen to my dumb...dumb...to my dumb feelings?”

 

“Yes.”

 

With a shook face, more of those dark purple brinebreather tears roll down Lavii’s cheek.

 

Gulping Lavii swipes the tears away with her sleeve.

 

“It shouldn't matter. Like I do. I don’t matter. I’m forgotten. Sitting here for hours, maybe even days. Undiscovered. Alone. A match made in heaven.”

 

She smiles her horrible smile, seeming genuine.

 

“Lavii…”

 

“Everyone can live without me. It’s fine. I always knew it. I’m just a useless, hated...whatever-I-Am.”

 

The tears have soaked into Bees coat, staining it the dark purple color.

 

“That’s not true.”

 

It’s hard to speak positive words through the thick brine aura radiating from Lavii.

“Just...come out of here. We are all looking for you.”

 

Lightly she shakes her head.

 

“No one should have to see me like this…”

 

Softly Bee caresses the brinebreathers head, trying hard to calm her.

 

With a pitiful shove Lavii and a whisper, that was not meant to be a whisper but came of exhaustion.

 

“I don’t deserve anyone. I don’t deserve you.”

 

Shaking her head Bee stands up and pulls up Lavii with her.

 

“Common. For me.”

 

Tears are still streaking down and dropping to the floor as Lavii gives Bee the most exhausted look. Unable to say anything anymore.

 

Like a rock Bee takes the others hand and squeezes meaningfully.

 

Slowly they make their way out of the non-existent-room.


End file.
